DeiKaka: All for the Mission
by TehKuro
Summary: Kakashi finds himself stuck escorting the rock ninja, Deidara, to a village as requst of the client. What he gets is a night he DIDN'T expect. Yaoi lemon. DeidaraxKakashi.


"Deidara, is it?" Kakashi asked the Rock ninja.

The beautiful blonde looked up. "That's right, un," replied a soft, masculine voice. Deidara's hand slid gently towards a pouch on his hip, hoping the other ninja wouldn't notice this gesture. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm supposed to escort you to a village called Ahroma at all costs. So this can go smoothly or roughly, whichever you like." The cool ninja said staring indifferently behind his mask.

Deidara smiled slightly and laughed. "That wannabe artist hired a ninja to get me. Do what you like; I like it rough, un."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. _Is he flirting with me?_ Kakashi wondered.

"Fine, I'll go. But if you end up with a dead client, don't say I didn't warn you, un." Deidara said starting off toward the said village licking the awestruck Kakashi's cheek with one of his mouth hands as he walked by.

Kakashi recovered momentarily and caught up with the blonde ninja. They walked in awkward silence.

"So. How many mouths do you have? I bet they come in handy…" Kakashi said trying to start conversation for the two day trip to Ahroma.

"Wanna find out?" Deidara said, winking.

Kakashi blushed lightly beneath his mask but pretended not to notice. Things once again fell silent as they leapt from branch to branch. Deidara clapped his hands together. Kakashi stumbled into a battle pose.

"W...what are you doing?!" Kakashi screeched.

Deidara grinned. "Making out, un."

Kakashi fell comically backwards and hit his head on a tree. He blacked out. When he came to, it was night and he was inside some clay hut. A small fire crackled in the center.

"Finally awake, un?" Deidara asked as he stroke Kakashi's cheek with one of his feminine fingers. Kakashi blushed as he realized he wasn't wearing his mask. He fumbled around looking for it and hit his head against the ground. He groaned in pain.

"Careful, un!" Deidara said, scolding his display. Deidara gently helped Kakashi into a comfortable position with his head on Deidara's lap. Kakashi looked up at the blonde hair the fell gently downwards from Deidara's head. He suddenly felt tired and his eyes eased close. He felt a gentle kiss on his lips. He had no will to stop this. I wonder if that was his real mouth or one of his hands…Kakashi thought as he trailed off into a sleep.

Kakashi woke up about an hour later. Deidara had since replaced his lap with his bag. Kakashi glanced hazily around the hut-like thing. Deidara sat in the corner across the room. He appeared to be feeding on of his handtounges something out of his lap. Kakashi blinked a few times, waking up a little further. Kakashi turned bright red when he realized what Deidara was doing. Deidara glanced over at Kakashi and immeadately turned red.

"Ka…Kakashi-san! This isn't…" He stuttered nervously. Kakashi shifted onto his hands and knees and crawled over to Deidara. Kakashi's hunch was confirmed when he saw that Deidara' s pants were indeed unzipped. Kakashi grinned at Deidara. What harm would one night do? Kakashi thought as he replaced the hand-mouth with his own. A rather delicious noise erupted from the surprised Deidara.

"I don't think so, un." Deidara said. Kakashi looked up curiously at Deidara. Deidara grinned mischievously as he stood up. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a long rope and a dog collar. Kakashi's eyes widened. Deidara began to tie Kakashi up. He slipped the dog collar and leash around his neck with a sadistic smile.

"Deidara-san?!" Kakashi said, surprised as Deidara plunged his hands down the front of Kakashi's pants seeking out his penis. A groan signaled that Deidara had found it and had began to use his hand tongue on it. His other hand slid down Kakashi's pants and removed his shirt. Once done, his hand licked all over Kakashi's bare chest finally resting upon a nipple.

"Deidara, stop toying with me!" Kakashi pled from beneath his mask, which had become hot and sweaty from the stress on his body.

Deidara smiled. He pulled down his pants and adjusted Kakashi. Without any preparation his throbbing erection plunged deeply into Kakashi who let out a cry of pleasure. The stress quickly became too much.

"DEIDARA!" He screamed as he released his load all over him and Deidara. Deidara smiled and he thrust in a few more times and came himself. A mixture of blood and cum littered the floor.

Deidara crawled up to Kakashi's face and removed his mask. He placed a violently passionate kiss on his lips.

Kakashi woke up the next morning to find the hut empty. He had let his guard down for two seconds and failed his mission.


End file.
